


Demons

by merae2888



Series: Better Together [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merae2888/pseuds/merae2888
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy Blake has a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demons

Bellamy recites his mother’s words as he tries fruitlessly to fall asleep, like he taught Octavia to when they lived on the Ark.

_Slay your demons._

Pretty pitiful mantra to adopt but it helps him sleep at night.

Or it used to.

He dreams of a crumbling mountain and monsters that drill for blood; Clarke’s face contorted with pain and rage as she begs Dante to not make her kill him; Jasper hunched on the ground, looking up at Clarke like she choked the life out of Maya with her bare hands.

He dreams of a kiss on the cheek that stings like a slap.

He dreams of a killer princess, doused in blood, willingly cloaked in death, stumbling back to him to share the burden.

He aches for it. _Paint me red, Clarke. Let me suffer, as long as it’s with you._

She falls to her knees, holds out her bloody hands to him like an offering. He bends, he breaks, he crawls to her on his hands and knees. Her fingers, cold as a corpse, tremble when he brings them to his mouth. He kisses her palms, tastes the blood on his lips. He leans down again, to lick and suck her clean.

When he looks up, she’s more horrified than ever before. She snatches her hand away from him as if burned, starts to dissolve at the edges as he reaches for her again. His lips stick together, tacky with the blood he took from her.

_I’ll ruin you_ , the ghost girl says, blue eyes fading, gold hair dark and lifeless.

_I’ll let you,_ Bellamy thinks as he wakes.

Slay your demons.

But what if you love your's?


End file.
